The present invention relates to cooking devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a cooking device for roasting and selectively basting food.
Roasting food, such as meat, requires basting the meat to allow the end product to be juicy and moist. Basting involves pouring the liquid accumulated at the bottom of the roasting pan over the food while cooking in order to keep it moist. However, conventional roasting pans include a lid that must be removed in order for the user to baste the food. When the lid is removed, heat from the cooking process escapes the roaster, which results in a longer cook time. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a cooking device that allows a user to baste without removing the lid of the roaster.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cooking devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to combination ovens and roasting pans, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,287, U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,292, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,486.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art fail to provide a plurality of tubes extending upward from a roasting pan to a lid in order to draw fluid from the roasting pan for release from the lid. Further, the prior art fails to provide a pump as a means to selectively draw the fluid through the tubes.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cooking devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.